User talk:The Milkman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dante's Inferno Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Minos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:16, August 4, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! The Milkman 10:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Milkman. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. First, the easy part - to update the featured article and image, just edit the templates on which they appear, which are Template:FA and Template:FI. Now that you've adopted the wiki, if you want to use a different method for the main page's content, such as having the code/text actually on the main page rather than split into templates, feel free to change it to whatever works best for you. As for the background image, if you have one or two large images (1280x960 or larger) that you would like for me to use, please link me to them. If not, no worries. I'll see what I can find, make a preview, then show you and let you decide. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I found some cool wallpapers that I used to make a few possible backgrounds. Take a look: :*Preview #1 (looks grainy/fuzzy because it's a concept art) :*Preview #2 :*Preview #3 :Let me know if you want to use either of them, and I'll upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Fire and brimstone, indeed! I'm glad I could help. Once you've put the finishing touches on the templates, main page, etc., you might want to put in a spotlight request to show off the wiki and maybe attract some new editors. Keep up the good work. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I'd be very happy to help :) just let me know what information you'd like on each line and how you want it all to look (I can make it look like this infobox if you want). Cheers --Anon(Talk) 20:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I created a logo for this wiki (you can see it in action here). If you'd like to use it, just put this image in the . Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 22:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : I've made the infobox and put it on the Death Blade article. Check it out and let me know if anything needs to be changed. : Also, thanks for the admin rights :) now I'm going to go through the wiki and see if there's anything else I can do. Cheers --Anon(Talk) 18:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you are Epic, 1230 Edits in 2 months? kinda awesome 10th Circle 15:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Circles of Hell Done and done :) --Anon(Talk) 18:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey MM! glad to see you like King Minos the best as well :D 10th Circle 07:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) More work ;Infoboxes I haven't played the game enough to know what to put in the infoboxes, but if you come up with some ideas, I'll be happy to put them in the infobox :) ;Policy When it comes to policy, it's usually a good idea to copy them from more established wikis. When I was making policy pages for the L.A. Noire Wiki, I copied a couple of policies from The Vault and the Red Dead Wiki (plus a couple of other wikis) and just removed/added a couple of points to suit the wiki better. And this is what I got. If you'd like, you can copy those policies and change them to your liking. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 23:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Mwahaha The trophy category has been smote from this Earth and driven into the fiery depths of Hell. Not our Hell, but... yeah. *Ponders as she looks around the site* Now, what else shall come under my dominion? XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : Hahaha... of course not. I just like to strike fear into inanimate objects. :P : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :: I hope you're not referring to a vigilant, hell-raising Milkman such as yourself! :: "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 04:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC)